


Family (It's Not Just Biological)

by NZNaturalKiwi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, He just was, I don't know why Nick was sent to Afghanistan, Post 14x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZNaturalKiwi/pseuds/NZNaturalKiwi
Summary: When an assignment keeps Nick from being there for his family, Ellie steps up in his place. Upon returning home, Nick finally admits to himself how he really feels about his partner.





	Family (It's Not Just Biological)

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to work on one of my (many) other WIP's and this just fell out. I'd had the idea a while ago but I just wrote it down and forgot about it. Seems my subconscious wrote it for me

Ellie Bishop was finally able to catch up on paperwork. Things had been hectic since Nick had been sent to Afghanistan a week and a half ago but thankfully, it was looking like they'd get an easy afternoon. Unfortunately, Ellie had no idea how wrong she was.

They had been working solidly for close to an hour. Gibbs and Tim were at their desks and she was at Nick's while Ducky occupied hers, regaling them with tales of years gone by when Ellie's phone rang. She answered but wasn't paying much attention to it, “Special Agent Bishop.” That changed when she heard the panicked voice on the other end, “Amanda. Amanda. Calm down sweetheart. I can't understand what you're saying.” As she listened to Amanda, she looked up to see the others watching her as she pulled her gun out of Nick's desk, “I'll be right there honey. I'm leaving now.” Ellie looked at Gibbs as she stood, “Lucia collapsed and has been taken to Walter Reed. The doctor's aren't saying anything and Amanda’s pretty terrified.” Gibbs nodded, immediately understanding the situation, “Go. Ducky, can you go with her?” The man in question stood up “Of course I can. Let me get my coat and tell Doctor Palmer. I'll be right back Eleanor.” Ellie tried to smile at him, “Thanks Ducky” Ellie turned to Gibbs, “Can we get a message to Nick?” “I'll try but he's heading into a dead area and isn't due to check in for another week. We'll take care of notifying Torres, you go be with Amanda.”

15 minutes later, Ellie and Ducky were walking into the ER at Walter Reed, Ellie went to Amanda while Ducky went to find someone to talk to. It was obvious that Amanda didn't notice her come in because when Ellie put her hand on Amanda’s shoulder, the teenager startled and her head shot up. Upon spotting Ellie, she jumped to her feet and started crying again, holding on for dear life. Ellie held onto her, murmuring reassurances into her ear and after several minutes, Amanda pulled back and Ellie used her thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheeks. “My mom, one minute she was telling me about her day and then she just collapsed. They won't tell me anything.” Ellie took Amanda’s hands in hers, “I'm so sorry you saw that kid. I brought Doctor Mallard with me, he'll get some answers.”

Ellie stayed with Amanda and soon, Ducky was back with news “Your mother was unconscious when she was brought in. She has small bleed on her brain so they have put her into a medically induced coma while they monitor her and try to work out what caused it. They are moving her into a private room in the ICU. We can go up there and they'll let you in to see her once she's settled.” Amanda threw her arms around Ducky’s neck “Thank you Doctor Mallard.” He hugged the young girl before pulling back, “You’re welcome Amanda.” He turned to face Ellie “I’m going to inform Jethro of what’s happening and then I’ll see if I can find Major Campbell’s neurologist” Ellie smiled at him “Thanks Ducky.”

It was another week before Lucia started showing signs of improving and in that time, Ellie’s days were made up of taking Amanda to school and picking her up, taking her home to change and do her homework, taking her to the hospital to visit her mom before taking her home, giving her dinner and staying with her at night. While Amanda was at school she worked cases as usual. She was going to owe Tim (and Delilah) big time. He was working longer hours so Ellie could be with Amanda. At least she could do the background checks from the hospital leaving him free for interviews and interrogations. Nick's unit had missed their scheduled check in due to bad weather so he still didn’t know about his sister’s hospitalization.

10 days after Lucia had collapsed, Nick was finally able to make contact. Against Vance’s advice, Gibbs told him about Lucia. She was out of the danger zone and although Nick was concerned, he knew his family was in good hands and there was nothing he could do from Afghanistan. All going well he should be home in a few days. Not soon enough for any of them.

Luck was finally on their side and, four weeks after he’d left D.C, Nick was home. After debriefing with Gibbs and Director Vance and talking to Ducky about what Lucia’s neurologist had said, he made it home. He only planned to stop long enough for a shower and some food, where he mysteriously found that his kitchen had been stocked with fresh food and there was a casserole in a crock-pot on his bench. Seems like the food angel (or at least a certain blonde) had been again. He spent some time in the shower, enjoying the fact that he could take as long as he liked before sitting down at his breakfast bar with a bowl of the casserole as he flicked through his mail.

It was close to 10pm when Nick had arrived at the hospital. He had no idea if he’d be allowed to see Lucia but when he mentioned his name to the night nurse, the kind woman smiled and started to lead him down the hall, “Ah yes. You must be the young man Ellie requested an after hours visitors permit for.” Nick had no idea what she was talking about but before he could ask, they stopped at a door and when she opened it, he was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Lucia was in the bed, no longer on a respirator but with a nasal cannula, Amanda was asleep on a cot set up in the corner of the room and Ellie, sweet, beautiful Ellie, was curled up on a recliner chair on one side of the bed. He turned as he heard the nurse talking “Your sister started showing signs of waking up this evening and her daughter refused to leave. Ellie figured that since the doctors were ok with it and tomorrow’s Saturday, they could spend the night. Personally I think she was glad she didn’t have to drive anywhere. The poor thing is exhausted.” Nick quickly thanked her before heading into the room and closing the door behind him. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the pile on the other chair, put the pillow under Ellie’s head and covered her with the blanket. Bending down, he gently kissed her forehead and whispered to her “Goodnight my angel.” As he went to walk away, he felt her grab his hand before realizing she was still asleep, yet she kissed his hand, held it to her cheek and said, “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you” before letting him go.

Settling himself into the other chair. Nick sat back and let out a long breath. He was finally home, with his family and back where he belonged. As he looked around the room, Nick knew things were going to have to change. And, as he finally allowed himself to admit what he had known for some time, it would all start with the woman he currently found himself unable to look away from. The woman who had saved him from himself. The woman he was in love with.


End file.
